Kiss Me Remus
by Saran D. Pity
Summary: Remus Lupin has a bit of a crush on his best friend, Sirius Black. But when Sirius goes on holiday to the Potters, Remus finds someone better.


**I don't own these people, I just write them. I am Not JK Rowling, for any of you who had doubts.**

"Kiss me Remus." Sirius grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. Their faces were centimeters apart.

"Remus wake up!" Sirius Black stood leaning through a curtain into the four poster bed of Remus Lupin. Remus blushed furiously. Although he was sure there was no way Sirius could know what he was just dreaming. "Moony, we're going to the lake remember?" Remus vaguely remembered agreeing to go to the frozen lake at the crack of dawn. Today was going to be the last time he would see his three best friends (Sirius included for two whole weeks.) With the Christmas holiday looming so close, all his friends had decided to spend it at their respective homes. Sirius of course staying with the Potters. "Moony!"

"Alright! I'm up! Just let me get dressed." Sirius smiled and pulled out of the curtains. Remus managed to get dressed quickly, despite his frequents curses and moans about the time.

At the lake, the four of them didn't do much but talk. James was doing his usual, playing with the golden snitch. He would let the metallic ball just about six inches away from his hand before catching it again. Peter was watching James in awe. Sirius was trying to strike up a conversation with Remus, though Remus found listening quite hard. For the past few weeks, when Sirius talked, all Remus could see were his eyes. They were like liquid sliver, and just as enticing.

"Remus are you listening." Remus snapped back to reality to find Sirius studying him quizzically.

"Of course!" Remus spoke a little too enthusiastically.

"Well then, are you going to walk us up?" Remus soon realized that the sun was setting in the cool, gray, winter sky. It was time for his friends to go back up to the castle and from there, the Hogwarts Express.

"No, I think I'm just going stay here for a while." Sirius looked hurt. Or maybe Remus just imagined it.

"Well, don't catch frostbite while we're gone." Laughed James while putting the snitch back into his pocket.

Remus watched his friends until they were no more than specks next to the blur of the castle. He imagined Sirius joking about him the whole way back up. _If only I could tell him. _Remus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been thinking about Sirius a lot lately. A lot more than a friend should. He often found himself waking in a cold sweat only to remember the reason for his abrupt awakening. Remus had never though himself a poof, but he couldn't deny his more than friendly attraction to his best friend.

Almost instantaneous with that thought, Remus heard a noise from behind him. He turned around to see Severus Snape. Snape immediately pulled out his wand along with Lupin. "Put down your wand," spoke Remus. He of course wasn't going to lower his first and give Snape and open shot.

"What? So you can curse me?" Snape flipped his long black hair out of his eyes. Remus pondered the statement, then made a bold move. He lowered his wand.

"There, now will you put it down?" Snape was hesitant at first but stiffly lowered his arm. "You should be more careful before drawing your wand on a prefect."

Snape grimaced then replied, "What? Going to put me in detention?"

"Nah. It's the holidays. And plus, I don't really care." The last part was said somberly.

"Where's the rest of you posse?" asked Snape icily. He was obviously just referring to Sirius and James.

"On the Express, I s'pose." retorted Lupin. Equally as cold, but for a different reason altogether. He turned to look at Snape, waiting for the next hostile comeback. Nothing came though. Maybe Snape was more tactful than he appeared to be. Remus saw him draw his knees up to his chin.

"Basically my whole house went home for the holidays this year." Never had it occurred to Lupin that Snape was just as lonely as him. He always seemed so comfortable with solitude.

"Eh, what can you do?" Lupin spoke a little friendlier this time.

"I guess." Said Snape who also spoke less frigidly. He lifted his head to look at Lupin. His eyes were a sort of deep, dark brown. His hair was a glossy black, and his messy bangs hung in his face. Remus wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked. The though surprised him. Sirius was one thing but Snape—Snape was another. "It's not that cold out." The statement broke through Remus' mind fog. He noticed that he had instinctively moved closer to Snape.

"Yeah, it's usually freezing around this time." they were only making general conversation to fill the time. But Lupin found himself hanging on Snape's every word. He loved the velvety smooth way he spoke. Lupin felt himself being drawn in by Snape's voice.

"You know, you're not so bad." Lupin replied instinctively.

"Yeah, you neither." Lupin then did something he had never done in his life. He leaned over and pressed his lips to another guy. Worst of all Severus Snape. Snape pulled away impulsively, but leaned over and returned Lupin's gesture. Lupin hooked his thumb behind Snape's ear to pull him closer. He felt his body grow hot and needy. He pulled Snape on top of him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Snape's lips traveled down his neck to the hollow of his throat. Lupin let a slight moan escape his lips. He was running his fingers through Snape's hair when he pulled away.

They were both breathing hard, and Snape attempted to catch his breath before speaking, "Let's go somewhere else, someone might see us here." The looked around to see what would be the closest place to hide. They silently decided on the herbology lab seeing as it was only feet away.

Once there, Remus felt Snape grab him by the waist. He pulled them so close that their noses were almost touching. He felt Snape's warm breath against his cheek. Snape nipped lightly at Remus' ear before he whispered,

"Kiss me Remus."


End file.
